Run For Your Lives
by lunastars
Summary: "Beth darted through the trees. She could hear Daryl behind her. She wanted so badly to look behind her and check but she knew she couldn't. He had told her to run and not look bad so that was what she was going to do. It was her job. Even though she didn't entirely like it or agree with it, it was her job so she was going to do it." - Season 4. Inspired by a new trailer. One-shot.


**A/N: **_I'm so happy I could cry! The Walking Dead will now air on Mondays in the UK, the day after America. For those outside the UK, we originally got it the Friday after which meant we were almost a week behind so that meant major spoilers. But now I can watch it on my TV and not have to worry about spoilers._

_We found this out in a little trailer ("Run For Your Lives") and in celebration I'm taking a scene from that trailer and doing my own thing with it. The scene(s) I'm using are of Daryl and Beth running through a field away from something, you sort of see them dive down into the field and then it then cuts to them lying down in the same field looking exhausted. (At least I'm praying they're exhausted and are generally okay!)_

_So just under 2 weeks till a new episode! *screams with excitement* Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Beth darted through the trees. She could hear Daryl behind her. She wanted so badly to look behind her and check but she knew she couldn't. He had told her to run and not look bad so that was what she was going to do. It was her job. Even though she didn't entirely like it or agree with it, it was her job so she was going to do it.

Her blade was out, ready to slash at anything that came too close. She had a gun but they had run out of bullets a couple of days ago after being ambushed in a convenient store. They were constantly on the look out for new weapons and ammo but so far they had nothing. Luckily Daryl still had his bow, equipped with almost all of his bolts which gave them a huge advantage.

In their current situation Beth figured he took up the rear because that's where the threat was. If he had to he could strike them before they really did get too close. He mostly used his blade but it was rare that he needed to stop to do so or that any got round him. If any Walkers did happen to bypass Daryl or they came from the sides then Beth was able to take them out. She had become a lot stronger and more agile since being out in the open.

"What do we do?" she yelled.

"There's less of them," he assured. "Just keep runnin'."

Trying to keep up the pace they had set up, Beth kept running. The growls and sounds of broken twigs were becoming less. It helped her to feel better and to stop her from looking back at Daryl. It had all happened so suddenly. They had been walking along the road, staying in the shadows of the tree line. They were virtually undetected. None of the Walkers they came across looked their way, especially seen as the wind blew the opposite way meaning their scent was blown away from the Walkers. Then suddenly everything changed.

Walkers came out of everywhere, zoning in on them completely. They were forced into the woods where they started to run, being trailed by the Walkers from the road and new ones from inside the woods. Neither Beth nor Daryl had time to react before they were defending themselves. Something about it seemed almost too deliberate, too organised. They had been walking for a good hour or two on the same stretch of road, taking short breaks to reaffirm their thoughts and plans, then suddenly the attack happened. It was too coincidental.

As the noises around them lessened they reached open space. It was a field with lots of plant life. It was all quite high, easy to conceal them. Beth chanced a look behind her as she ran. Daryl took out the last couple of Walkers. He stopped long enough to take the bolts from their heads before catching up with her. His bow was raised and he still held the arrows in his hands. Beth looked back in front, focusing on where she was going.

"Keep running," Daryl hissed. "But don't leave the field, duck down somewhere."

Beth nodded her head but didn't say anything. She picked up a bit more speed, hoping to drop down but give Daryl enough time to react. Even with his sharp reactions, Beth wanted to cause both of them as little harm as possible.

They were almost across the whole field when Beth acted. She coughed, hoping to give Daryl some kind of warning symbol. As the opening she spotted came up, she started to drop. Diving into the an open patch, surrounded by various plants. As she hit the ground, Daryl hit it beside her. They rolled away onto their backs, breathing deeply. Beth tried to steady her breathing and stay calm. Surrounded by plants and the sun high above them, it made it easy for her to forget their current situation and not overreact.

She looked over at Daryl. He laid there with an arm pressed against his forehead, blocking out the light as he took deep breaths. He looked okay. Tried, but okay, at least she couldn't see any cuts or bites on him. In a selfish sense she wanted him to be okay so she wouldn't be on her own but in a selfless way she wanted him to be okay because she really did care. They'd been separated from the others for a while now and Daryl was easy enough to get on with once you got to know him.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"Rest, then we'll consider movin' on," he told her. "But we need to stay out of sight for a bit."

"We got them all," she reminded.

"And you think it was just an accident that they came after us?"

"They're hungry, they only think of one thing."

"Besides that," he mumbled.

She thought for a moment. It took her a minute or so before it hit her. "You really do think someone set them on us?"

"I think someone pushed them in our direction, sure."

"Who? The Governor's dead."

"I bet he ain't the only bad person in this world."

Beth looked up at the sky. As much as she wanted to be lost with her sister, she was glad she had Daryl. He was different now to the man who arrived at the farm all that time ago. If someone was trying to kill them then she was going to protect Daryl as much as she was sure he would protect her. After this rest things were going to step up a notch. They were going to live to fight another day, run for their lives and never look back.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
